


Divorce

by Kittycat



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, daddy!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat/pseuds/Kittycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine get into a fight and their kids think they are getting a divorce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divorce

As soon as Aden heard his dads start fighting he ran to his younger sister Annabel’s room. They have been fighting a lot more lately, Kurt wants another baby, and Blaine thinks they have enough. They try to keep quiet, Aden knows that, but Kurt’s voice can get really pitchy when he’s angry and Blaine likes to say things he will regret. So here Aden is, sitting in his sisters purple princess room holding her as she asks questions he doesn’t like to answer.

“Are they going to split up?”

Aden looks down at his sister; she’s barley nine and should not be worrying about this kind of stuff.

“No, they love each other too much.”

“But Kara’s parents fight too and they split up.”

Aden stood up and carried his sister to her bed, “you wait here, and I’ll try to stop them.” He handed her, her favorite bear and turned her small Barbie radio up to drown out the noise.

Aden left the room and silently walked down to the kitchen. His dad Blaine was leaning against a counter while his Papa Kurt was trying to wash the dishes but only getting water everywhere. They were screaming at each other.

“Will you two stop?!” Aden yelled, standing between them.

“You’re scaring the shit out of Bell; she thinks you’re going to split up.”

His dads were speechless then the guilt splashed across their faces.

“I’ll go talk to her.” Blaine said then walked away. When Aden heard her bedroom door open then shut he looked at Kurt.

“You’re not going to split up are you?”

Kurt looked up at him, and then pulled him into a tight hug, “never, I love your father too much and he loves me.”

“I know, I just hear about a lot of parents splitting up and-“

“That will never be us, we love each other and you guys. We fight a lot but sometimes that’s the only way your father will tell me what he wants. If we don’t fight then he will live a miserable life because I will get everything and he will have nothing.” Kurt pulled out of the hug and drained the water in the sink.

“But don’t you always get everything you want?”

“Yes, but that’s not the point. “ They laughed then Kurt grew serious again. “I love you Aden.”

“Love you too Papa.”


End file.
